Buildings constructed from concrete offer superior durability, safety and energy efficiency than other types of construction. Although concrete buildings have many benefits, they are more expensive to construct than building constructed from conventional brick and wood construction. This added expense is mainly attributable to the concrete forms that must be constructed prior to pouring or blowing the concrete that forms the walls of the building. Additionally, these forms must be removed after the concrete has cured calling for additional time and labor. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a process for constructing the sections of concrete wall forming a building that did not require the construction and removal of forms for containing the concrete during the curing period.
Additionally, although concrete construction is energy efficient, concrete can be relatively porous and exterior concrete surfaces can absorb and transmit water into the interior of the building causing a musty smell and mildew. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a process for constructing the exterior walls of a building from concrete along with a conventional outer wall surface such as stucco. It would of course also be desirable if such processes utilized readily available materials.